1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking technology and more particularly, to a locking device for locking a mobile electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
With life being faster, many people are becoming more driven and task oriented. To satisfy the demand for real-time information, mobile electronic devices have become the necessities of people. From notebook to tablet computer and smart phone, these mobile electronic devices play an important role in outer daily life. However, due to high demand, high cost and high mobility, these mobile electronic devices are at a high risk of theft.
In the open spaces of 3C stores, different brands of electronic products are exhibited in tables for demonstration and tests. Locking devices are usually used to protect these exhibiting electronic products against theft. A locking device for this purpose is known comprising a metal cord affixed with its one end to a fixed object, and a lock unit located at an opposite end of the metal cord and lockable to an opening or lock hole at a mobile electronic product, for example, notebook computer. Subject to the constraint of the cord member, the notebook computer can simply be moved within a limited range, lowering the risk of theft.
The aforesaid conventional method can reduce the risk of theft of the exhibiting mobile electronic products. However, the locking devices of the aforesaid design consisting of a metal cord and a lock unit are simply applicable to mobile electronic products that have a specifically designed opening or lock hole. They cannot be used to lock a thin thickness mobile electronic product without the said opening or lock hole. For protecting a thin thickness mobile electronic product, a clamping frame may be used to hold the thin thickness mobile electronic product in place and locked by a lock. It is inconvenient and complicated to protect a thin thickness mobile electronic product against theft in this manner.